notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder (NOTD)
Description Derived from the original Airborne Corps, the Pathfinders are the rapid response troops that go above and beyond "rapid", adhering to the creed that "where" is more important than "how many". They constantly patrol, looking for places to deploy at the slightest hint of danger. A large portion of the deployments of the past have been false alarms, but there have been times where the rapid response of the UGC Pathfinders has saved the lives of many. They are trained extensively in the use of light weapons and equipped with them as their primary weapon to make their insertions faster and smoother, and also equipped with personal propulsion systems so that they may maintain a high mobility profile. Innate Abilities Personal Propulsion System Passive *The Pathfinder is equipped with a jetpack to increase his mobility. As a result of not touching the ground, he is not slowed by creep. However, it is extremely fragile, and prone to exploding or going haywire after sustaining damage. Personal Shield Generator Passive *To compensate for the fragility issue of the jetpack and also keep himself relatively light to maintain maneuverability, the Pathfinder employs an advanced shield generator to increase his durability to more survivable levels. =Gunslinger= : Tier 1 'Trick Shot' The Pathfinder angles his shots so they ricochet between enemy targets. Will not bounce to the same target repeatedly. Only compatible with the P-45 Gauss Pistol. Passive :Level 1 – Pistol attacks bounce 1 time :Level 2 – Pistol attacks bounce 2 times :Level 3 – Pistol attacks bounce 3 times 'Fast Five' (E) - Using superior reflexes and skill, the Pathfinder fires off five shots within a tenth of a second. Unusable if less than 5 rounds of ammo in the current magazine. 20 energy cost, no cooldown. Only compatible with the P-45 Gauss Pistol. :Level 1 – Shots do 10% additional damage :Level 2 – Shots do 20% additional damage :Level 3 – Shots do 30% additional damage Tier 2 'Handgun Expertise' The Pathfinder's proficiency level with the P-45 Gauss Pistol is that of an expert, and as a result, he gains increased range and damage. Passive :Level 1 – Increases range by 3, Damage by 6, and increases armor penetration by 0.5 :Level 2 – Increases range by 6, Damage by 12, and increases armor penetration by 1 'Shoot to Maim' (W) - The Pathfinder uses precise aim in his attacks to cripple enemy targets, but in doing so, he no longer aims to ricochet his shots. Toggle, no energy activation cost, 1.5 energy per attack. :Level 1 - +10% damage, each Maim stack slows by 5%, maximum stack of 3 :Level 2 - +20% damage, each Maim stack slows by 7.5%, maximum stack of 3 Tier 3 'Invaders Must Die' Back into the groove of using his honed abilities instead of sitting around and waiting for deployment, the Pathfinder unlocks once more his full potential and returns to his previous height of skill. Passive :Level 1 – Previous abilities that are fully upgraded gain an additional level. Trick Shot :Level 4 – Attacks bounce 4 times Fast Five :Level 4 – Shots do 40% additional damage Handgun Expertise :Level 3 – Increases range by 9, Damage by 18, and increases armor penetration by 1.5 Shoot to Maim :Level 3 - +30% damage, each Maim stack slows by 10%, maximum stack of 4 =Rocketeer= : Tier 1 'Assault Jump' (?) - Utilizing his jetpack, the Pathfinder takes to the skies and then slams down on enemies, dealing a large amount of damage. However, the jetpack overheats quickly, and the Pathfinder is limited in the amount of jumps that he can make in a period of time. Completing a jump kicks up a great deal of dust, almost completely cloaking the Pathfinder from sight for a short time. 15 energy cost, no cooldown :Level 1 –150 damage, 6 range, AOE 3, grants 80% evasion for 1 second :Level 2 – 300 damage, 7 range, AOE 3.5, grants 85% evasion for 2 seconds :Level 3 –450 damage, 8 range, AOE 4, grants 90% evasion for 3 seconds 'Full Throttle' (?) - The Pathfinder engages the afterburner on his propulsion system and surges forward with a great burst of speed. Given his light frame and extreme agility he can also weave his way past even densely clustered enemies. Upgrades the base Sprint ability. Removes collision when active. :Level 1 – 70% movespeed increase :Level 2 – 105% movespeed increase :Level 3 – 140% movespeed increase Tier 2 'Coming in Hot' The Pathfinder opens the throttle wider for jumps, increasing the damage that he does with Assault Jumps and setting enemies ablaze upon landing. Passive :Level 1 – Assault Jump deals 25 additional damage, disorientates enemies which slows attack and movespeed by 30% for 2 seconds, and applies a stacking burning DOT. :Level 2 – Assault Jump deals 50 additional damage, disorientates enemies which slows attack and movespeed by 60% for 3 seconds, and applies a stacking burning DOT. 'Improved Coolant Lines' The Pathfinder upgrades his jetpack with an improved coolant distribution system, increasing its overall performance and allowing him to make jumps more often. Passive :Level 1 – Assault Jumps are produced 7.5 seconds faster, energy regen is increased by .35/sec, and the minimum range for Assault Jump is reduced by 1.5 :Level 2 – Assault Jumps are produced 15 seconds faster, energy regen is increased by .7/sec, and the minimum range for Assault Jump is removed. Tier 3 'No Quarter' (?) - The Pathfinder ascends high into the sky, and comes slamming down with unparalleled force, dealing massive amounts of damage. If the Pathfinder lands directly on top of a foe, his Emergency Savior System activates, granting him brief invulnerability. Deals triple damage to bosses. 40 energy cost, 1.5 minute cooldown, 12 range. :Level 1 – 1,000 damage within a radius of 2, 800 damage within a radius of 4, 600 damage within a radius of 6, 400 damage within a radius of 8. If an enemy is struck with the 1,000 damage marker, the Pathfinder becomes invulnerable for 4 seconds. :Note: There is a large probability that whatever unit you use No Quarter on will at least hit you once before hand. Use with caution. Category:Character Classes Category:Apollo Security Team